As a sealed contact device, conventionally, there is disclosed a hermetically sealed electromagnetic relay in which a moving shaft 44 to be reciprocated in an axial center direction based on magnetization and demagnetization of a solenoid 20 reciprocates a contact delivering member 28 having a pair of moving contacts 32 and 32 mounted thereon, thereby causing the moving contacts 32 to connect/disconnect from a stationary contact 34 (see Patent Document 1).
Referring to the hermetically sealed electromagnetic relay, a pair of permanent magnets 30 is disposed on an outer peripheral surface of a resin container 26 in order to induce an arc generated between the moving contact 32 and the stationary contacts 34.